Determine the cancer mortality experience of workers exposed to acrylonitrile and compare this with cancer mortality of both the general U. S. population and with a subgroup of the study population with little or no acrylonitrile exposure (if such a subgroup can be identified). Obtain sufficient exposure estimates to allow an evaluation of dose-response relationships for causes of death found in excess. This may require industrial hygiene sampling of present-day acrylonitrile levels in the workplace as well as obtaining data from monitoring done in the past. Investigate the interaction of acrylonitrile with host factors (e.g., age, race, sex, smoking habits) in relation to cancer mortality.